


Cats Can Be Man's Best Friend Too

by MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8



Series: Ishimondo Week 2k19 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cats, M/M, Mondo doesn't just like dogs, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8/pseuds/MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8
Summary: Mondo had always wanted Kiyotaka to let loose and relax and getting a pet, more specifically a dog, would've been really great for the two of them...If it weren't for one minor drawback...IshiMondo Week: Day 2 - Pets





	Cats Can Be Man's Best Friend Too

Mondo wasn't expecting Kiyotaka to be allergic.

 

Mondo had first found out that Kiyotaka was allergic to dogs when a military german shepherd came onto school grounds in search of Mukuro Ikusaba for a practice test. 

 

The mere sight of the dog had caused Taka to immediately jump to the back of the classroom in means to avoid any contact with the cute companion but it didn't take long for the Moral Compass to start sneezing violently.

 

It was a bit disappointing in Mondo's case as he absolutely  _loved_ dogs. He'd sometimes think of his future with Taka and think about them getting married, have a kid and a dog like some fanatic teenaged girl, and all but the last part seemed possible to have.

 

He'd normally think about things like that when he's just minding his own business. But today, he broke out of his thoughts of an idea for a date with his husband to see a flyer for a cafe with cats in his hands.

 

He was a bit skeptical about the idea of going, he did prefer dogs a bit more than cats but it's not like he could be around a dog and Kiyotaka at the same time. But cats... They sure as fuck don't make either of them sneeze.

 

* * *

 

Kiyotaka never had a pet for his existence of 20 years, he didn't know how to behave around a specific animal (other than to avoid it in case it might be feral) so of course being around cats was really awkward for him.

 

"So... What made you choose this specific café?" The noirette asked while sipping his cup of water.

"Well, there was a paper as for this café and I thought we'd give it a try." Mondo replied, he didn't bother try masking any of the boredom that lingered at the back of his throat.

"But why? I know you prefer dogs more than cats but taking me to a place like this so we can spend time around animals is-"

"Taka, I just thought about what you would've like and I wanted to choose something original." Mondo finally gave a proper smile to his husband which made the latter return the gentle facial expression.

"I'm pleased, Mondo! I didn't want you to panic and spend so much money on an expensive restaurant for my enjoyment, I wanted you to enjoy yourself as much as you could." The brunette gave a faint blush, dabbing a finger at his cheek embarrassedly.

"Well, that was obviously nothing too troublesome for me babe!" 

"I was almost thinking that this was a method to get us to adopt a cat."

 

At that sentence, Mondo felt a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. Yes, he did think about it but he knew that Kiyotaka would just complain about it if they had suddenly decided to adopted a cat. The thought just kept coming back to scratch at his legs and head...

 

Wait...

 

Mondo looked over at Taka to see that he was struggling to stifle a laugh before he saw a cute paw with its soft pink pads dangling in front of his face. He didn't feel anything climb on top of his head but it felt a bit irritating.

 

He immediately reached up and gently took the cat off of the pompadour he always found hard to grow out of. He pulled the tabby creature in front of him and placed him on the floor before gently stroking the fur on its head. Mondo gave a smile before going back to the conversation he was having with Taka.

 

"I know that these cats are all adoptable but I wouldn't adopt a cat without you." He tried to reason.

"The thing is, Mondo, I would like to have a pet but we're just too busy..." Taka suddenly trailed off as his eyes looked at Mondo's legs where the tabby cat that was previously on his husband's head was rubbing against his leg.

"You again?" Mondo asked aloud. Suddenly the cat jumped up into Mondo's lap.

"I believe you have an admirer." Taka teased as he drank from his cup once more.

 

This time, Mondo had to smirk and stroke the distinct patterns of the golden cat.

 

"I see that Chuck has taken a liking to you." A sudden voice filled in, Kiyotaka and Mondo turned their heads to see a young maid, who seemed no older than 17, smiling at them. Mondo's mouth fell agape when he heard the name echo in his ears.

"Chuck?" He asked with a faint smile on his lips.

"His name is Chuck but some of us just like to call him 'Pesto'," the girl teased, "he's actually my cat."

"Really?"

"Yeah, nobody would choose to adopt him so I went ahead and did it myself. I did forget to neuter him though."

"You forgot?" Taka bursted with an expression that said he knew what would've happened.

"It was an accident and he was only so young, it turns out that he mated with one of the female cats here and she got pregnant."

"Oh dear." Taka added, Mondo was still caught up in the story but Chuck kept rubbing his head against his hand. He was a real attention-seeker.

"She just had the kittens recently, would you like to seem them?" The girl offered.

 

Mondo looked over at Taka before he said anything and saw how the latter did the same movement as his husband. He waited until the noirette gave a nod.

 

The girl walked them over to the back into the staff room, with Chuck in tow. She closed the door when Mondo and Taka were both in and she then lead them over to a brown box that held a blanket and a resting tortishell mother cat with a litter of five kittens at her paws. They were quite fluffy, which showed that they weren't just born but they were just so tine.

 

"This is Holly, she had her kittens about three weeks ago," The maid stated in a whisper as she crouched over her knees. Mondo followed her actions and looked at the small kittens in awe. The colours ranged from a tabby brown to a raven black. They were all just so cute, "her kittens are all adoptable but people just come here to enjoy the company of cats in a cafe, not at their homes."

 

As Kiyotaka straighten himself, Mondo suddenly asked in a hushed voice, "can we take one home with us?"

"Mondo!" Kiyotaka gritted though clenched teeth, trying to keep his voice lowered so he wouldn't disturb any of the cats. The maid smiled at Mondo.

"Yes, you can but only when they turn 8 weeks old," she stated before going back to stroking the mother cat, "which one will you take?"

 

* * *

 

 

"What exactly were you thinking when you decided to adopt a cat? Much less a kitten?!" Kiyotaka asked with a firm voice against his husband as he drove the car.

"Taka, I thought you would like it!" The former gang leader admitted in fear, Kiyotaka was really scary in moments like these.

"I'm too busy focusing on politics to take care of a kitten and you have your job as a carpenter!" The noirette informed with narrowed eyes.

"I can take some time off my hands to look after one cat."

"And feed it? Play with it? Change its litter? A pet is a big responsibility, it's almost like taking care of a child."

"I looked after Chuck!" That was all Mondo had as a defense against Taka.

"He was a dog, you decided to adopt a kitten. Cats are much different to dogs, they're smaller and a lot more delicate," As Kiyotaka's grip on the steering wheel grew, Mondo looked down at his hand that held the list of what cats needed, "Not to mention that you had your brother with you when you took care of your dog as you told me."

"SO?!"

"If you needed help taking care of him, then what will it be like taking care of a kitten?! I will have to take the initiative when you're not available."

"You think I'm not responsible enough?!"

"..." Kiyotaka kept glaring at the road ahead in silence, he refused to answer that question.

"Taka, answer me!" At that point, Kiyotaka had had enough and he legally parked in front of a sidewalk. He pulled out his wallet as Mondo looked outside in confusion, he brought out a few notes of money and practically threw it at his husband, "Taka, babe, why are we here?"

"I'd like it if you stepped out of the car," Mondo listened and obeyed the instructions of the noirette as he grabbed the notes, "since you adopted the cat, you're getting the supplies by yourself if you're so responsible."

"Wait what?"

"And you're walking home."

"Taka, no," The car started up, "Babe, don't leave me," Kiyotaka began revving the engine, "Kiyotaka, please don't do this me!"

 

The car drove off.

 

* * *

 

_Timeskip!_

 

Taka held the door open while Mondo brought in the little creature that was curled up in his arms. The sweet cat was a pretty grey colour with a white chest and paws and bore bright blue eyes. Mondo placed her on the floor to help her get to know her surroundings a bit more. 

 

Kiyotaka couldn't help but feel a bit concerned of how the cat will adjust to the new life and house, he closed the door immediately after Mondo took off his shoes.

 

"Isn't she adorable?" The brunette smiled happily.

"Yes, she is cute," Kiyotaka agreed half heartedly, a tone that would always concern his husband.

"Is something wrong, babe?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Kiyotaka brought a hand to his nose and scratched at it, "I'll be in my office." 

 

Mondo scowled at Taka's behaviour as he left the room, he literally just got the cat to help the both of them relax. He didn't want to get a dog if it meant risking Taka's health but he was acting so distant from the cat, and that was just coming from Mondo.

 

The brunette looked down at the cat and stroked the soft ear tufts. He really wanted Kiyotaka to enjoy himself around a pet, even if Mondo was the one who wanted a pet.

 

Unbeknownst to him, the young kitten left his touch and began crawling into new areas of the house.

 

She sniffed at the walls and rubbed against them until she reached the kitchen. On the patterned tiles was a small brown bed with two food bowls of dry and wet food and one water bowl.

 

Kitten pressed her grey nose against the fabric, dabbing at the bed with her small paw before turning her flank to it to show how she was clearly disinterested. She looked around the hallway and walked to the nearest door the closest to the kitchen that bore a crack that she could crawl through.

 

She sniffed about as she peeped her head through the crack and walked through. Kitten could smell that scent that she recognised, the scent that was so clean that contrasted against Mondo's sawdust like smell.

 

Reaching a pair of chair legs made her look up for once and Kiyotaka sat at his desk, he was looking down at her small form. He wasn't expecting her to stand on her hind legs and lean against Taka's legs. 

 

The man almost flinched at the movements of the cat and here she was, trying to crawl up his leg like ivy vines. He slowly moved his leg away from her but she flexed her claws into the leg of his trousers.

 

"Ah!" Kiyotaka immediately reached and gently grabbed the cat which in turn made her claws retract back into her paws, "you shouldn't use your claws..." He had just realized that the kitten still didn't have a name, "...little Kitten?"

"Oh shit!" He heard Mondo calling out from the hallway and stumbling through the rooms, "Taka, have you seen the cat?!" The sound of doors being roughly opened until it reaches the office. It frightened the little kitten in Taka's hands and she immediately clasped her claws in the noirette's sleeves, "oh there she is!"

"She had found her way to my room." Taka stated blandly.

"I almost had a heart attack when she was gone." Mondo panted, "it looks like she really likes you."

 

Kiyotaka gave a small smile as he placed the kitten down in her lap and locked eyes with her. He appreciated her but he didn't love her full time, it was only baby steps.

 

"We still haven't given her a name yet." The noirette stated. Mondo's eyes widened.

"Holy fuck, you're right. W-what can we call her?" He stammered while thinking about name choices.

"Mondo, honey, calm down. You'll end up giving yourself an actual heart attack!"

"You try naming a pet!" Mondo called out in a severely stressed tone of voice.

"How about 'Ivy'?" The noirette suggested with no sweat being broken. Mondo looked over at him with a flabbergasted expression on his face.

"How the fuck was that the first thing that pops up into your mind?!" He yelled.

"It wasn't that difficult, she was just climbing on my leg and then it hit me."

 

Mondo sighed as he pressed his hand to his face and calmed down before looking back at his husband and cat.

 

"You know what? Fuck it, Ivy is a fucking cool name for a cat like her." The brunette walked over to the noirette who still sat in his chair and stroke Ivy's head.

"I know it is." Kiyotaka slyly admitted before locking fingers with Mondo and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Allow me to introduce to you, Ivy Oowada-Ishimaru! The newest member of the family.
> 
> \- Taka being allergic to dogs is one of my unique headcanons


End file.
